


到瑞士去

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 六十年代冷战AU一切bug来源于我的想当然
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
安纳金在火光中第一次见到本·克诺比，他的任务目标。  
那本是一场简单的营救行动。上司帕尔帕廷要他赶在新纳粹主义支持者之前，把一名科学家安全护送到莫斯科。他之前干过类似的活儿，给一位蒙古高官的女儿当警卫。因此帕尔帕廷只是丢给他一份档案，没有后援，没有假身份，便把他派到科洛桑这个地图上都查不到的中欧小城去了。  
安纳金试图闯进燃着的房屋——他大概在两条街外就看到了滚滚浓烟——但是狭小的入口挤满了逃生的住户。于是他跑到对面的楼里，直奔天台，再跳回前目的地。他顺着管道把自己投进阳台，四处搜索目标的行踪。  
被火舌舔舐的横梁发出了不详的断裂声。房屋另一头的克诺比教授一手提着皮箱，另一只手徒劳的挥去脸上的汗珠。整个人贴在窗边，仿佛拿不准到底要不要从五楼跳下去。安纳金猜到他会这么干，是因为另一头的楼下有个小型水池，如果教授能在空中划出完美的抛物线，越过一条窄马路，那么他兴许能活下来。  
安纳金在那双眼睛中看出了恐惧，他知道目标快要撑不住了。于是他三两步跨过地上燃烧瓶的残骸，向那人走去。他伸出手，尽量温和地对目标说：“克诺比教授，请随我来。”  
他把特制纤维绳固定在铁架床上，然后拽了拽检查牢度。示意教授站上窗台，揽住他的腰——这其实有些好莱坞，不过苏联人也会这套把戏——紧接着他们快速下落。  
安纳金在松开克诺比教授的一瞬间，那可怜的中年男人就滑跌了下去，好像还没能从万有引力中刹住车似的。安纳金不得不再把教授拉起来，像架着一位病人那样带他绕到附近的小巷里，把他安放在自己那辆雷诺多芬的后座上。  
汽车发动后安纳金简短地告知了教授他的处境：一个名叫西斯的新纳粹组织看中了他的能力，想绑架他让他为组织卖命。而苏联人带着友好而来，请他去莫斯科继续工作，顺便避避风头。一旦西斯知晓了教授犹太人的身份——当然这是很容易的事情——肯定会对他不利。今天投进教授家里的燃烧弹就是西斯暴戾的证明。  
“我们现在要去您任教的学校，把实验数据带上，这样我们今晚就能离开科洛桑了。”苏联特工自然而然地将教授当作共同的行为主体。当教授亦步亦趋地跟着他，然后小声提议他们只用报警就好，没必要直接出国时。安纳金从背后勒住一个正在巡逻的校警的脖子，教授忽然安静了下来，看着对方把那个倒霉蛋丢在了地上。  
“他只是晕了过去，明天会好的。”苏联人如此宣布，“现在，您还相信警察能够从西斯手里保护您吗？”  
过了好一会儿，教授才有了反应。他艰难地吞咽了一下，仿佛刚才是自己被勒住似的。“我的实验室往这边走。”他说。  
到目前为止，安纳金的救援任务都能称得上是顺利。当看到眼前红砖房窗户上的破洞时，教授忽然不受控制地向事发地飞跑而去。安纳金也只好提高步速跟了上去，他没有料到在教授衰老的身体下蕴含着这种程度的力量。从他一直以来的反应来看，安纳金必须得说教授有些……胆小怕事，他这种年纪的人的通病。  
实验室的门就这么敞着，比走廊其他地方更黑，预备着将夜行的二人吞没。克诺比教授费了很大的功夫才哆嗦着打开开关。刺眼的白光倾泻下来，最初的不适退却后，安纳金终于能看清眼前都发生了什么。他早有预感，只不过没有现在这么糟糕罢了：所有的柜子、抽屉都被清空了，搬不走的仪器和桌椅倒在地上。  
像被刚才的奔跑耗尽了所有力量，一天中的第二次，教授摔在了地上。他喃喃的说：“我的……数据……我毕生的心血……没有了。”

2.  
安纳金捡起地上残存的纸片，递给教授，也许它们还有用呢。教授只是摇了摇头，没有说更多的话。他需要更多的时间平复心情，虽然安纳金没有那么多时间。最后苏联人搭上教授的后背，像幼年时他母亲会做的那样，试图抚平那人衣料上的褶皱与成果被毁的痛苦。  
安纳金心中的某个部分叫嚣着让他查出谋杀实验室的凶手，但他毕竟任务在身。何况真要是和西斯——他的首要怀疑对象——动手的话，他不一定能赢。对方是一个成员众多的组织，而他单枪匹马，还要捎带着一位中年教授。  
最后他在公共电话亭请示了上司。杜库说没了那些资料克诺比对他们也没什么用，不如直接把目标干掉，责任全推给西斯，这样也不会再有别人找克诺比造出什么新东西来了。  
安纳金并不是很情愿做这桩事。他还没有杀过几个人，更别说是平民了。“万一克诺比对我们还有用呢，”说这话的时候他下意识用视线追逐教授的身影，既像是害怕谈话的内容被那人听到，又像是担心下一秒教授就被人拖走。“装在大脑里的知识是抢不走的。”他如此汇报。  
“那么，”帕尔帕廷的声音传来，“你先把他带回来。教授能帮到我们那最好。帮不了我们也能把他留着，交换俘虏的时候用得上。”  
多年后安纳金会怀疑自己当初的举措，一次超出范围的行动改变了他的一生。但是现在他只说了几声“是”还有“遵命，长官”。安纳金挂掉电话，紧接着去找教授宣读他的命运，当然是美化过了的版本。教授听完判决，只提出了一个要求：“我能不能给我的出版商打个电话，如果我突然没消息的话他会着急的。”安纳金同意了。他站在一个足够远又能清楚听见电话声音的地方，背过身去，像一个尽责的士兵。十一月的冷风把教授的声音均匀地散布到街上。  
“晚上好，奎尔。是我，本，本·克诺比。你听说白天发生的事了？我很好……就只是……可能要出去一阵子……散散心，像58年夏天那样。不知道，去瑞士吧。对，跟学校已经说过了。我一个人没问题。”

3.  
他们从车上下来，取出行李，然后把车子顺着滩涂推进河里。留下牌照也没关系，安纳金没用真名登记。天亮之后，上涨的潮水会抹去轮胎压出的痕迹。不过他依然谨慎地用树枝把泥地刮平。处理完这些之后，两人抄小路，向火车站走去。  
稍晚些时候，在老旧的候车室里，安纳金才有空向教授做了正式的自我介绍。安纳金·斯凯沃克，KGB特工，负责保护您的安全。鉴于他们要一起度过差不多一个月的时光，加强对彼此的了解没什么不好的。  
“一个月！”教授小声地惊呼，“我还以为只要三五天呢。怎么会这么久？”  
“当然是因为有这些人的存在。”安纳金稍稍偏头，教授学着他的样子往同样的方向飞速瞟了一眼。隔一条过道的长椅上坐着三名男性。尽管他们中间有的嘴里叼着香烟，状似闲谈，但你能看出那些人厚实的夹克下面每一块肌肉都是紧绷的。  
“想吃点什么？我快要饿死了。”安纳金毫无必要地提高了音量，他从木质长椅上站起身，教授也跟着站了起来。“我想，这里恐怕只有三明治卖。”教授答道，“不如一起去店里看看吧。”  
然后他们去店里“看了看”，一人买了一个熏肉三明治。教授坚持要自己付账。安纳金没有争论什么，然后让教授等着店员把三明治用油纸包好，他本人则提前走了出去，“再买些水果回来。”  
把目标独自留下是一步险棋，但这已经是最安全的解决方案了。熟食店紧挨着警卫室，里面的顾客也多。西斯总不能公然绑架一位平民。剩下的安纳金就要赌运气了，赌追踪者们会先来解决他，然后再去找教授的麻烦。  
他放缓步调，像是怕身后那几个人跟不上似的，从容走过车站附近售卖时令水果、火柴香烟和各式手工艺品的小贩，终于走到一条破败小巷的深处。没有路可以走了，安纳金能听到身后传来轻蔑的笑声。于是他转过身，同样微笑着看向追兵，向他们发出提议：“先生们，不如我们在这里把事情解决了？”  
十分钟后，正当教授伸长了脖子想看看安纳金到底去哪儿了的时候。那年轻人抱着一个皱巴巴的纸袋子跑了回来。“苹果！”他说着扬了扬手里的物件，趁着从教授手里拿三明治的时候又贴着耳边悄悄说了一句，“危机解除，我把他们弄晕了。”  
他当然不会留着后患，锋利的匕首划开每一个追踪者的脖子。安纳金没必要告诉任务目标全部且真实的信息。不过这也并不算说谎，他们只是静静地躺在垃圾堆里流血，大概还有三分钟才会真正意义上的死亡。某个瞬间安纳金以为教授会发现什么，但他最终什么也没有说。他不会知道教授正在为自己能看得懂他的眼色而感到欣喜。  
检票的时候，教授抓了抓自己漂亮的头发，然后对他说，“叫我本就行。”  
安纳金在心中自动把它翻译为“谢谢”。

4.  
他们在沉默中吃完了——安纳金卷起袖子看了一眼手表——早午饭。只有列车员检票的时候才发出了几个含糊的音节。从昨晚到现在，两人都没阖眼。他注意到本打了几个哈欠，却仍然强撑着，以一种后背紧贴车厢软垫的坐姿保持清醒。  
安纳金怀疑本在得到许可之前不会睡觉。作为一个处于生命威胁中的，教授也好，科学家也好，本毕竟没上过战场，没受过训练，没有保护自己的能力。唯一能做的也只有抱紧名为“苏联特工”的浮木，尽管这块木头上面早已缠绕着毒蛇，蛇信子就要舔到他的脸上来了。  
他又一次扮演了好人的角色，告诉本可以先趴在桌台上休息一会儿，今晚转车的时候就能睡在卧铺上了。安纳金向本保证自己哪儿都不会去，一旦有危险就把他叫醒。还说自己一点也不累，最起码还能放倒十个人。  
本睡着后他们又经过了一个站点，安纳金把他留在车厢，自己快速下车买了些洗漱用品。你也可以说他是为了研究逃生路线而做准备。还不到掉以轻心的时候。到后来他会发现和本在一起最初的五六十个小时里，日子是最好过的。  
两小时后，本醒了过来。他的精神好了许多，面色不像之前在科洛桑那样的苍白，似乎已经适应了这种“逃亡生活”。本说接下来可以换他值班，让安纳金睡一会儿，还把外套递过去说枕在上面比较舒服。安纳金没有拒绝，他在任务中接触到的平民大都很和善，生怕自己给别人添麻烦。不过他不会让一个手无寸铁的普通人肩负起警戒的职责。他告诉自己只是让眼睛休息一会儿，他还能听见列车行进的吱呀声，包厢外面忽近忽远的脚步声，还有本平缓的呼吸声。  
他睡着了。

5.  
安纳金从睡梦中猛地惊醒，距离他失去意识最多不超过二十分钟，但这二十分钟也足够发生很多事了。他从木制小桌上弹起。还好，本还好端端的坐在他对面，安纳金悬着的一颗心放下了。  
本察觉到了他的动静，放下手头浅棕色的皮质笔记本，告诉安纳金他还能再歇一会儿。“不，不用了。”安纳金用双手搓了搓脸，然后转了转脖子和肩膀。“再睡我的颈椎就受不住了。”但他的大脑确是昏昏沉沉，睡二十分钟还不如不睡，安纳金心想。“我去洗把脸，很快回来。”  
他们在原定地点的前一站下车。到站前安纳金解开了本的领带和最上面的两颗纽扣。本在他伸出手的时候向后退去，但他还是将古板教授轻轻拽了回来，像是摆正一个掉队的锡兵玩具。“如果我们的时间更宽裕一些，我会给你挑几身新衣服。但是现在我们只能指望一点小变动能让你看起来……不那么像你自己了。”他随手把领带放进自己的口袋深处，必要时这也能当作武器。安纳金允许自己把手指插入本的发间，只是为了乔装的更彻底，他对自己说，将目标的头发揉得更蓬乱一些。本没有再拒绝。安纳金撤回手，把自己的外套翻过来穿好。  
根据班次表的显示，他们还有两个小时的自由活动时间。安纳金在土耳其餐馆里要了鹰嘴豆鸡肉米饭和无花果布丁；本对菜单感到惊奇，于是告诉侍应“来一份一样的”。  
路过报刊亭，安纳金买了报纸，上面没有任何关于“大学教授家宅失火，本人下落不明”的新闻。本挑了两本旅行小册子，他兴致颇高地向“旅伴”展示自己的所得——安纳金猛地将他拉开。  
他们躲在灌木深处，等待几个配枪的人走进还没来得及开走的列车。许多针尖大小的飞虫在身旁打转。这可是十一月了啊！他们挨得很近，安纳金的胳膊还搭在本的后背上，本几乎可以听见从另一侧传来的心跳。  
“你要回去把他们打昏吗？”本压低了声音。  
“不，我们只要等着。”安纳金说，“火车马上就要开走了，这群人会在行李架上找到写着你名字的手提箱。然后他们会放下心来挨个位置寻找‘B.克诺比教授’，企图在下一站把你带出火车。当然，如果这些西斯还有点脑子的话，最多十分钟他们就该明白你并不在车上了。”  
确认安全之后，安纳金才把自己的胳膊收了回去。本感觉自己出了一身汗，可能是因为紧张，又或许是因为其他原因。又一个钟头过去，他们终于等到了所要搭乘的列车。  
“走吧，”安纳金说。他显然松了一口气。

6  
两位沉闷的男人临时起意一同搭火车，路上提防着不同势力的追杀，手里的旅行导览用一整版描绘瑞士，这像是《福尔摩斯》里面的情节。又或者该叫《俄罗斯之恋》，本想起半个月前看过的电影。英俊的邦德先生和美艳的罗曼诺娃小姐在火车上度过了一段浪漫惊险的美好时光。  
在瑞士风景的掩护下，他毫无顾忌地打量着眼前的苏联朋友。会有恶魔党的人在旅途中追缉他们吗？但不管如何，安尼总会把事情解决好的。本在心中已经自作主张，定下了苏联人的昵称。  
安纳金拥有一头打着卷儿的棕发，未及肩部，刚好与竖起的领口接壤。本一直以为特工不会留这么长的头发呢。右眼处的伤疤给他平添了几分凌厉，但他面部的线条确是柔和而圆钝的。本暗自揣测安纳金也就二十出头，绝对不到二十五岁，刚好和他的学生差不多岁数。会有这么年轻的特工吗？  
“什么。”  
“嗯？”  
本差点以为自己出现了幻听。  
“你在看我。”安纳金没有从报纸里抬起头，但他的声音里充满肯定。这大概是特工的异能。  
“我在思考……而你刚好挡在我的面前。”  
“你在想什么？”  
安纳金仿佛有意开启一段对话。他现在把报纸又重新叠起来放到一边，身体前倾，用不加掩饰的视线迫使本同他交流。这听起来有些荒唐，但安纳金就有这样的能力。  
他该说什么？他能说什么？  
保险起见，本谈起了他的家乡，那将会是一个漫长的故事。

7  
当本谈及他过往的生活时，安纳金总感到心中有种奇怪的歉意。因为是他伪装成朋友接近本，给他带来虚妄的愿景。  
聆听那些话语就像是观看一场被提前剧透了的电影。他读过资料：本·克诺比，生于格拉茨的一个中产阶级犹太人家庭。他富有远见卓识的父亲在希特勒上台前夕就带领全家移民美国。本就是在那里接受了高等教育。他没上战场，而是作为曼哈顿计划中的一员，在新墨西哥一望无边的沙漠里进行复杂的演算。战后本在老友的邀请下去科洛桑大学当教授，算是支持当地的教育事业。他在自己的那片小小的天地里一住就是十余年，几乎没注意到铁幕就这么悄无声息的降了下来。本·克诺比是绝对的幸运儿，这一点是毋庸置疑的。从来没有体会过物质匮乏的人可以尽情地去做自己想做的事，无论他想要研究核物理还是鳞翅目昆虫。本还不到三十岁的时候就声称要和工作结婚，他也确实没有和任何一位女士走得很近，看起来对婚姻十分忠诚。  
本无非是给档案上的内容加了些修饰和注解。邻居家养过的古怪黑猫，夏天的傍晚在城堡山漫步，中学时去维也纳参加击剑比赛。他对举家搬往美国的经历一带而过，安纳金觉得他可能不喜欢那个国家。本拥有一颗老欧洲的心，他最终还是会选择回到另一片大陆去。本偶尔也会弄混一两件事，或者记错一些年份，安纳金忍住了没有纠正。他只是这么听着，时不时附上几句评价，鼓励本继续往下说。  
有时候本会让安纳金想到他的英文老师，当然也有可能是因为他本来认识的会英语的人就不多。从本那里你很难听出他原先的口音。有时候，仅仅是有时候，当本不小心发出几个古怪的音节时，安纳金甚至觉得这样有些可爱。安纳金尽量地让自己的重心从“听目标讲故事”转回“安排接下来的路线”当中。还不到掉以轻心的时候。他想象中的帕尔帕廷如此训诫。还不到掉以轻心的时候。他对自己说。  
“我说的太多了。”本告诉他。依照情理，他似乎应该接下话题，谈一谈自己的过去。但他又该从何说起呢？安纳金或许拥有很多，但斯凯沃克特工只剩下一些零散的片段。于是他将碎片收起，结束了今天的对话。  
“去休息吧，该我守夜了。”

8  
在车上的第二天本就看完了插图多于文字的导览册，三遍。最后一遍他边看边抄写那些陌生的名词：伯尔尼、卢塞恩、施维茨……  
他在那些城市里挑挑拣拣，寻找日后的归隐之处。不过具体确定下来他还需要更多细节，参考地图和市政报告，最好实地考察一番。出于某种巧合，本的人生被均匀分成几段，散布在不同国家。你可以说哪里都是他的家，也可以说他根本无家可归。  
安纳金正在……睡觉。因为他昨天警戒了一整晚。当本在水池边洗漱完毕，穿过大半个车厢回到宽敞不了多少的卧铺时，只看到一份早餐和当日的报纸。安纳金在空白处写下“保持警惕”几个大字，自己却没等到本回来就睡着了。  
本看完了报纸，不仅是看，他已经能记下整版招聘广告的电话号码了。接下来被攻克的是数独与填字游戏，然后是导览册。  
下午两点他计划把安纳金叫起来，理由是要吃午饭，如果安纳金还困可以让他吃完了再睡。  
本给自己设下了新的挑战，即让一位训练有素的特工陪他聊天。在漫长的旅途中保持绝对静默是不可能的。本又等了半小时用于组织语言，最后他敲敲对面的栏杆，丢下一句我去买东西了就推开门走了出去。也不知安纳金听没听到。  
安纳金清醒过来的时候以为本要在火车上开野餐会。他把两个三明治、一包炸薯条、六个罐头、甚至还有两瓶可乐整齐地码放在小木桌上。  
“餐车里只剩奶油意面了，相信我，你绝对不想吃那种东西。”本像是想到了什么，连连摇头。因为安纳金似乎一不留神把自己的疑问说了出去。“刚刚火车停了一会儿，我到站台上买了这些。”他拆开一个水果罐头放在两人中间，“苹果吃完了，我们总要补充点维生素。”  
“那可乐？”  
“佐餐饮料，当水喝。除非你只喝伏特加。”  
“我在工作的时候不喝酒。”  
“那就喝可乐。”  
本举起玻璃瓶碰了碰安纳金那边的瓶子，“祝我们旅途顺利。”  
安纳金随意应和了两声，他在本的玻璃瓶退下之后才把手搭在桌子上。苏联人在吃饭时保持着惊人的专注，他大概不到五分钟就解决了一餐。之前本就发现了这一点，当时他还以为安纳金着急赶路才这样，连带着自己吃饭的速度都加快了。但是现在，他们起码要在车上再坐二十个小时，安纳金依然高效。本猜测这可能就是一种习惯。  
本搜刮着大脑里存量不多的“苏联知识库存”，还有“特工知识库存”，试图和安纳金交谈。交谈最后变成了问答。是的。不。苏联的新年是一月十七日。新染过的头发会有明显的印记，明眼人一看就能看出来。你要是想变造型可以刮掉胡子。我们不那么做。只需要一些，调查辅助技巧。你看太多间谍小说了。  
“最后一个问题，你在当特工之前是干什么的？你总不能生来就是一个KGB。”  
安纳金没有回答。  
他们仿佛被同时按下静音键。过了一会儿，本才清了清嗓子。“抱歉，我不该问的，是不是？”他自觉的掀起被子，“我该睡下午觉了，需要换班就叫我。”

9  
没有人生来就是KGB。即便是捷尔任斯基、贝利亚和帕尔帕廷，也不是天生的KGB。  
如果提出问题的不是一位爱闲谈的教授，而是另一个特工，安纳金可能会花些时间组织他那套模范公民的说辞。他会在虚构的地方过完虚构的二十多年，直到现在被人无端绑在了审讯室里。  
他的父称是伊利亚耶维奇，因为母亲说所有人都是上帝的孩子。这意味着他其实没有父亲。不过没有父亲总要好过有个政治犯父亲。等他十五岁的时候，母亲给他找了个继父。那人是KGB的中尉，自己带着一个儿子。和母亲的结合也是实用大于爱情，因为拉尔斯需要一位妻子操持家务而母亲需要足够的钱让她把儿子抚养长大。他和拉尔斯的关系并不亲密，却仍然走了继父安排好的路：读国际政治学院，结识帕尔帕廷，被派往中欧。他在波兰待了两年。大多数时候在剧院的阁楼里收发电报，填写单据。他连自己的线人都没有。偶尔帕尔帕廷想起他的时候会丢给他一份档案，要他去某个地方带上某个人，当然到目前这种事也就发生过两回。  
接下来的时间两人又退回原点，意味着非必要不闲谈。本买了一本号称“旅客必学”的俄语小册子，开始闭门造车式的学习。安纳金用被子蒙住了头，很快因为缺氧不得不把脸露了出来。本说俄语真的很奇怪，他甚至怀疑本听他说英语也是同样的感觉。  
他们在米什科尔茨下车的时候天边只剩下一抹晚霞的轮廓。整个街道都是晦暗无光的。安纳金问了好几个人才找到一家旅馆。前台姑娘告诉他们已经没有多余的空房了。  
“我知道有些旅馆会给贵宾留一套备用房间，”安纳金仍在做着尝试，毕竟天色越晚空房越少，“我们可以加价，只要有住的地方就行。”  
“我们没有‘备用房间’这一说……”前台看起来十分为难，“啊，对了！还有一间是给约翰，我们的修理工住的。他这两天刚好请假回乡下去。不过房间太小了，您可以先看一看。”  
那房间真是一个“小”地方。安纳金跨了三步就从门口贴到了内墙。好处是房间位于二楼走廊的尽头，没有窗子，不用担心对面屋顶上的狙击手。而且还很暖和，大概是不透风的缘故。  
安纳金转头看向本，他以前住过更破的地方所以对这里适应良好，本没表示异议。安纳金折回一楼办理入住手续，前台帮他们拿了新的床单和被子。  
安纳金安排本睡床，自己睡在地上。倒不是出于礼让，只是因为“这床太短了我腿都伸不直”。本拿着牙刷和毛巾出门了，看上去有些丧气。

10  
午夜时分，安纳金发现本并不在床上。  
他没带任何东西，甚至是自己的外套。安纳金冷静了三十秒，带上枪冲出房门。回廊里没有人的行迹。他打开了保险栓。西斯不可能趁着他睡着的时候把本带走，他一定会察觉到，但安纳金也不能保证之前他们短暂分开的时候本没有被什么人威胁。快走到楼梯时，他举起了枪。那里没有人，安纳金舒了一口气，望向窗外——  
这家旅馆一楼的屋顶正好是二楼的平台，上面堆着几个破旧的灯箱。本就站在屋顶边缘，俯瞰空荡荡的街道。  
本！  
音量不高，他不想吵到其他住户。安纳金把枪收了回去。  
目标充耳不闻。  
本！  
没有回应。  
他没打算喊第三声，安纳金翻过窗子，冲过去把本拽回安全地带。  
“什么？”本问他。既不惊讶又不疑惑，好像他们两个人就应当半夜出现在外面似的。有一瞬间安纳金觉得他搞不好是在梦游。  
“我以为你要跳楼！”  
“怎么会？”本笑了，“就算我想跳楼我也该去楼顶跳。这里的高度根本不够。”然后他注意到安纳金不赞成的目光，微微偏过头去，选择不进行眼神接触。  
“暖气开的太热，”他解释道，“我出来吹吹风。”  
安纳金又拉着本向里走了走，“在这也能吹。你靠那么边太危险了。”好像本是个不懂事的小孩一样。本的手心很热，安纳金不确定他是真的因为暖气发热还是已经冻到发烧。“我们一起回去，”他说。这含义是你不走我也不走。  
“要来支烟吗？”  
本从睡衣口袋里拿出一个小盒子，他看起来准备再站一会儿。  
安纳金摇了摇头，“我以为你也不抽的。”他大概看过一眼本的提箱，当时没在里面看到烟盒。  
“平常不，今天又捡回来了。”  
本给自己点了烟，面孔因为火苗的跳动而短暂的亮了几秒，然后他又回到黑暗里去。“我确实在思考问题。”他承认道。  
“关于什么？”  
“未来。”本缓缓吐出一口烟雾，“最近发生的事太多了，我感觉不太好。”  
“最起码我们现在都很安全。”安纳金拍了拍他的肩膀，仿佛那样能传输勇气。“回去吧，现在看日出还太早。”

11  
事实证明，安纳金并不能确保他们是安全的。  
早上他们退了房，接着去汽车站附近吃早餐。从米什科尔茨到扎霍尼的汽车不多，三天才有一班。“也就是说我们要等到明天再走，今天还得在这住一晚。”本看着汽车站墙上用粉笔书写的班次表问，“我们能租辆车直接开过去吗？这里应该有卖地图的。”  
“除非你想在检查站被人拦下来。”安纳金叹了口气。“开车只能开很短的时间。”然后他似乎看到了什么东西，忽然绷紧了下颌，然后凑近本，尽量不动声色地说，“有人在找我们，快点跟我走。”  
“快走”在他们拐了第一个弯之后变成了“狂奔”，本还没有反应过来，跟在安纳金身后问他“谁？”  
“有一队穿警察制服的，配枪不对，他们的枪是西斯的制式。”安纳金拽着本翻过一个护栏，“领头的人我也刚好见过。”这条路越来越窄，行人也变少了。有一发子弹落在安纳金脚边，他举枪还击。“看到旁边那辆灰色的车没？”安纳金冲他嚷道。  
“看到了，怎么？”  
“方向盘下面有块板能打开，你把两根引擎线扯出来发动汽车。”  
“这到底要怎么——”  
安纳金没听清本到底说了什么，备用弹匣里的子弹也打完了。敌人仅剩一位，他拿出藏在腰间的契卡刀。安纳金贴在墙角，西斯特工暂时看不到他。他想着只要西斯靠过来，他就可以用刀划烂那人的手掌，他们就能逃脱。  
西斯没有前进，他举枪对准了本。天杀的本这个白痴居然还在捣腾那辆汽车！安纳金冲了出去，子弹擦过了他的身侧，他把刀捅进西斯的心脏。  
黑紫色的雾气向他袭来，安纳金的手还紧握在刀把上。他来不及思索更多。  
安纳金昏死过去。

12  
安纳金醒来，看到了一块熟悉的天花板。  
有那么一瞬间他什么都不记得，只有一种模糊的感觉。紧接着疼痛把他带回现实。他似乎躺在某张床上，安纳金试图让自己坐起来，还是同样的房间，同样的陈设，一双手轻轻把他按回床上。  
“看来你也并没有那么高嘛。别动，你还在出血。”  
同样的本。喜欢把关心和讽刺夹杂在一起说。  
看来是本把他给弄回来了。安纳金摸到了身上的绷带，问：“这是从哪来的？”  
“我带你去了诊所，”本的声音听起来很远，“我怎么叫你都没反应，我差点以为你死了。”  
“你去了诊所？”安纳金提高了音调。对了，这是本，本不知道把床单撕成条也能包扎伤口，本不知道怎样联系城市里的黑医。“你不能去那儿的！”安纳金想现在就从床上起来，收拾东西跑路。只要西斯稍微问问本地诊所的医生，就能找到他们。  
“那我该怎么办？你快要死了，难道要我就这么把车开走？”  
“可你这样会被西斯发现的，”安纳金发现他现在还要和本讲道理，就像是昨晚把本从灯箱上劝回来那样，“这会害死你。”  
“你不该帮我挡枪的。”  
“什么？”安纳金以为自己听错了，当他冒着生命危险救了本之后，他居然说这种话。于是他粗鲁地回道，“不管你认为应不应该，但我的任务就是把你带回莫斯科。如果你死了那我的任务就失败了。所以我根本不需要在乎你怎么想，你只需要配合，或者是我让你配合。”  
“但你会有更好的解决方法。”本的声音听起来像是哽住了，“你知道怎么更快发动汽车，你知道不该去诊所要想别的办法，你不会让我们再回到昨天的旅馆里。如果中枪的是我，你不会让我死掉。”  
当天的第二次争吵来得很快，前因是安纳金发现本把西斯的枪别在腰上。他让本把枪交给他，因为不会用枪的人拿枪更危险。  
“那你总得给我点防身的东西，”本照做之后抱起双臂，远远地站在门边，“刀、匕首，实在不行给我一颗氰化物胶囊。我不会跟西斯走的。”  
安纳金本打算说没必要我会保护你的，但又想到刚刚还失去意识的他似乎没这个立场讲话。他沉默了一会儿，然后把自己的枪递了过去。“做个交换，嗯？”他对本说，“你用我这一把，比西斯的枪好。我们明天就能到扎霍尼，我在那里教你怎么用枪。到基辅之后我就能搞一架飞机带你去莫斯科。在那边绝对安全，你再也用不着这些了。到时候你再把枪还我，怎么样？”  
本点了点头，越过安纳金伸出的手抱住了他，“就只是，不要离开——”  
生平第一次，安纳金将计划和规定抛到脑后，他要去做自己一直想做的事。  
他吻了本。

13  
扎霍尼是匈牙利与乌克兰边境的一个小村庄，常住人口不过数千。唯一的“旅馆”是公路旁写着“有空房出租”的人家，往来两国的司机偶尔就在那里将就着住一晚上。  
“我们要在这里住到周五，”安纳金对房东说，当时不过是星期六，也就是说要等到下周五。他付完房费，房东领着二人上楼，顺便将浴室和厨房的位置指给他们看。“那么，祝两位先生在这里过得愉快。”房东说完就离开了。  
“怎么会过这么久？”本放下提箱，他感觉自己根本不会在这里“过得愉快”，“我们已经挨着边境线了。”  
“就只是，安全起见。在匈牙利境内的时候西斯不知道我们在哪儿。但是过边境线的时候会留下身份记录，那会引起他们的注意。我的组织会派一队人过来接应。当然不是说我们一定要在这里住到下周五。我会和他们再联系的。”  
“现在，终于只剩你我二人了。”  
第一个夜晚。  
他们分享了一锅土豆浓汤，因为只买到了土豆。本说他这么多年都是靠食堂和餐馆活下来的。安纳金的经历也差不很多。在这儿连餐盘都要自己清理，一种两人都没体验过的“家庭”的感觉慢慢将他们包围。  
本一直以来都是美好家庭的旁观者。他在寄宿学校里就意识到自己喜欢男孩，而这种取向是要隐藏的。他可能谈过也可能没有谈过恋爱，因为对方后来说他们只是朋友。本参加过婚礼、洗礼还有不计其数的家庭派对。他知道他不属于那里。  
而安纳金曾经是个冲动的人。尽管他后来因为特工训练而稍稍收敛了这种少年心性，但是现在他那不管不顾的架势又回来了，像是被重燃的火。他在床上夸张地伸出双臂：“我不敢相信我们花了这么久才躺在一张床上。”  
“这都要怪火车和米什科尔茨的旅馆。你知道的，床太窄了。”  
“你开始说你已经和工作结婚——”  
“我从十天前就抛下工作跟你走了，安纳金，你嫉妒的对象甚至不是人类。”  
安纳金将本拉入一个深吻之中，他们之间只隔着一层薄薄的布料，本的睡衣，他至今仍穿着整齐的睡衣睡裤。好吧，他会想办法解决这个小问题的。  
“等等，安尼，这墙很薄。”本忽然想起了什么，从安纳金的怀抱里抽开身。  
“我们可以慢慢来。”

14  
白天，安纳金带着本跑到附近空阔的山谷里，教他怎么使用那把马卡罗夫手枪。本算得上初学者里进步最快的那一批人。但他的俄语发音依然糟糕，安纳金觉得本还是需要一个专业的俄语老师。  
“你要知道，人的年龄和学习一门新语言的速度是成反比的。”本大声地嚷嚷，呼出的白气附上他的镜片。  
“那你要多用点心，老家伙。”安纳金毫不客气地说。  
接下来的几天本承担起了去集市采购的任务，他的马扎尔语比安纳金的还好一点。“而且你太高了，”本说，“跟个路标似的，别人很容易就看到你。”他们和房东的妻子学做甘蓝菜肉卷的时候，那青年女人似乎还小小的惊讶了一下。因为过路的司机从来不会忙活这些。“那他们都吃什么呢？”安纳金问。“就只有面包、香肠和酒。”房东的妻子说。  
热汤和红椒粉能让人很快暖和起来。晚餐后，安纳金独自出去了一趟，他给上级拍了电报，二十分钟后得到消息，翻译出来是坐标、时间和姓名。他和名叫塔金的线人在邮局门口见了面。那人一副供货商的打扮，脚边堆着几个空木箱，正在往书写板夹上记东西，就好像是刚送完货。塔金抬头扫了他一眼，说，“外地来的，邮局晚上不开门。”  
安纳金按照事先约定好的暗号说，“我有一封挂号信，大概什么时候能过来寄呢？”  
“不友好的邻居已经出现在镇上，我们决定今晚搬家。你的信我可以帮忙顺路带着。”  
“如果我没收到通知怎么办？”  
“那么，我们会直接来找你。”  
线人收起木箱走开，他的贝雷帽还搁在窗台上。安纳金装作不经意的把帽子移到手边，翻起，帽沿内侧绣着几乎看不清的数字。帽子的夹层里是一串钥匙。  
是时候上路了。  
返程时，安纳金在路上找到了车牌号和贝雷帽上数字相同的米色小巴。他用钥匙发动了汽车，并且在坐垫下找到更多的情报。安纳金打开文件袋，干燥的纸张在他的手下发出脆响。读完全部信息之后他把这些东西烧掉。总之，他需要今晚带着本开车前往附近的一家木材厂。上头的人会在那里接应。他和本要在木材厂的货车车厢内和一堆木头共度大约五个钟头。直到顺利进入乌克兰。接下来他们还需要再换交通工具，到基辅，最后飞往莫斯科。塔金提到了“不友好的邻居”，美国人，他们也想在这里掺一脚吗？但是抱歉了，我好不容易把教授从科洛桑带到这里，不是让你们坐享其成的。  
这里的边境检查站不是很严格，只要你的车上运着货，没人会花哪怕一秒钟的时间思考为什么苏联需要进口木材。安纳金在思维中安排好了一切，他回到住的地方，本在那里等他。

15  
“你为什么怕美国人？我们要躲的不是西斯吗？”  
本把餐具放回房东家的厨房。  
“这不是怕。”  
安纳金按上了行李箱。  
“美国特工是我们的敌人。”  
他们离开住了三天的房子，钻进车内。  
“你会像杀掉西斯一样杀掉他们吗，就算让我选我也跟你走？”  
本系好安全带。  
“我会的，这是任务。我不能让任何人抢走你。”安纳金叹了一口气，又说：“我知道你在美国住过几年，不会喜欢我这么说。但是美国民众已经被腐化了，他们就跟希特勒青年团里的那些孩子们一样。只要稍加煽动，就会成为我们的敌人。”  
“我也是美国人。”  
“不，你是在那里接受过教育，但你的心仍然属于欧洲。我能感觉得出来。”  
后来本没再多说什么。安纳金知道这是他表达不满的一种方式。本不会非要争个对错输赢，他表达完观点之后就会退回自己的小天地里。他们的矛盾不会就这么消失，只能避开。安纳金把车停下，抓住了本的手，“我们在这里很安全，本，我们不会遇到美国人，他不会知道我们早就跑了。这样我也不会杀任何人。走吧，本，我们的车马上就要到了。”  
“这儿真冷。”下车之后本抱怨着竖起了大衣的领子。顺便又帮安纳金把领子也翻上去，因为他手里拎着提箱。他们走得太急，衣服胡乱的塞了进去。估计今晚要把它们全倒出来才能分清这堆东西都是谁的。  
“如果你很冷的话，可以先去看门人小屋坐坐，那里生了火。”安纳金指出一个方向，“我去问问塔金具体安排。”  
本扳着安纳金的肩膀给了他一个吻，“最后一次。”他说，“我猜到那边我们就不能这么随便了。”  
“总会有方法的。”他安慰道。  
安纳金走进仓库，他能感到寒意渗进皮肤。被锯成相同长度的木材整齐地码放，遮住视线，地上有货车行驶的机油印子。他没有等到线人。当他发觉异常，准备往外跑的时候，出口已经被大火封死了。他在火光中最后一次看到本，站在门口，看上去是那么的陌生。  
雷蒙德·钱德勒是怎么说的？  
我为什么要写得如此详细?因为紧张的气氛放大了每一个细微的动作,使之成为表演,使之独特而重要。在这高度敏感的时刻,无论下意识的动作多么根深蒂固,它们都变得不自然。  
“本？”他试探性地喊道。这中间一定有什么误会。他应该……  
“我很抱歉，安纳金，我很——”  
没有必要再追究了。  
安纳金的第一枪打穿汽车轮胎，下一枪对准了本。他不需要听解释。有那么一瞬间，安纳金似乎看到了本的眼泪。或者这只是他想看到的。他朝着本的方向不断射击。弹匣空了。安纳金丢掉手枪，在太阳升起之前，迎接自己的死亡。

END


	2. Chapter 2

番外一

安纳金在医院里醒来，带着烧伤，嘶哑的声带，肺部损伤和一颗破碎的心。  
几轮调查之后，帕尔帕廷来看过他一次，告诉了他部分情况。木材厂起火后周边居民报了警，也有人试着用盆盆罐罐泼水救火的。天亮前又下了雨，这也就是安纳金现在还能躺在病床上听他啰嗦的原因。  
“我们的人在工厂附近发现了几具尸体，包括‘美国人’的。”帕尔帕廷只是把档案在安纳金眼前晃了一下就收走了，因为他两条胳膊上还缠着绷带，根本拿不住任何东西。“欧比旺·克诺比，CIA特工，和克诺比教授有着相同的姓氏，也仅此而已。他很聪明，假扮教授，差点骗到了我最好的学生。但是这些美国人太大意了。想要害你，却赔上了自己的性命。他们弄走了真正的教授和研究资料，这没什么，我们还能再挖过来，这很容易。但是从头培养一个新特工，让他在旷野的急风骤雨里活下来，却要费不少功夫呢。”  
“能确定是他吗？照片上根本看不清脸。”安纳金皱起眉头，这几天他还清醒的时候一直恨着本。几分钟前还在亲吻他的情人竟然试图杀死他，他不知道到底是哪里出了错。现在帕尔帕廷告诉他真相，并且带来了本的死讯。安纳金不知道到底是哪件事更难以接受了。“我在室内都活下来了，本……欧比旺还离门更近，他很有可能逃出去。这些尸体可能只是工人的，甚至是我们的线人。”  
“还是这么仔细。”帕尔帕廷夸赞道，“不过那没可能，我们的人在其中一具尸体里发现了从你的手枪里射出去的子弹。你之前说朝着‘本’开枪还击的吧。事发后我们迅速封锁了整个城镇，并且挨家挨户检查，到现在一个月了都没有任何消息。那美国人肯定是死了。”

番外二

“维德先生，里面请。”  
穿着不合身制服的年轻人一手接过安纳金的行李，一手替他打开了门。苏联驻奥地利副领事达斯·摩尔就等在宴会厅里，“安纳金！”那人隔着大半个宴会厅叫他的本名，接着张开双臂向他跑过来。自从找了个法国情人之后，摩尔的行为就愈发夸张起来。安纳金想着要是这间屋里稍微有几个人留神，就能查出他的真实身份，他这次的任务也就结束了。  
“放心，这里都是自己人。”仿佛看穿他的心中所想，摩尔唤侍者给安纳金倒杯好酒，“在莫斯科可喝不到这个。”  
他从来对摩尔没有好脸色，因为摩尔在“外面”待了太久，已经彻底“西化”了。而且正是因为这爱热闹的副领事一再坚持，他才要在长途旅行后参加什么“迎新会”。摩尔本人没注意到这一点，或者说注意到也不在乎，反正安纳金对谁都是冷冷的，而且他只要找个机会聚餐就行了。  
“上一次见你的时候还是在十几年前，那时候你还没去克拉斯——安卡拉——”副领事先生似乎要把所有带K的城市都报一遍。  
“科洛桑。”安纳金打断了他。  
“对，科洛桑！我正要说。”摩尔拿了第二杯酒，今天的活动是半自助式的，你可以去长桌上取餐也可以坐在一旁让侍者服务。“嗐，真没想到，你回去那么多年又给放出来了。”  
安纳金也没有想到。出院后他得到了一枚奖章，被调到文职，坐办公室。因为烧伤后他的关节就不那么好活动了。他本以为自己从此以后只能给外勤填一辈子假文件，或者是监听某个政要。  
几年后有人试图撮合他和一位女演员。维卡拥有一头暗金色的长发，总是整齐地盘在脑后。身材瘦削，脸上常常显露出一种疲态。这让安纳金时不时想到另一个人。后来他们谈到了自己的家庭，维卡说她在战后失去了父亲，安纳金终于知道她为什么总是看起来那么悲伤了。后来他和居里的熟人要了几份档案，证实了他的判断：她的父亲从纳粹的集中营里活了下来，但却在战争胜利后被当作通敌分子流放西伯利亚，自此音信全无。她从生下来就没见过几回父亲，却要一辈子背负罪人之女的恶名。对她来说，嫁给一个KGB官员是改变身份最好的方式。而对于安纳金来说，结婚能让他的上级更放心。这算是双赢。  
他们约会过几次，安纳金考虑过买戒指，但维卡在他做出行动之前就拒绝了他。“你是一个追求‘感觉’的人，”女孩用手在空中比出引号，“但是我们之间没有这种感觉。事实上，我和任何人都无法拥有这种感觉。我觉得你的心也只属于某个特定的人而她……或者他，”维卡咯咯地笑了两声，“我猜那个人不在这儿了。总之像我们这样的人都不应该结婚。”  
安纳金点头称是。很快他也过了别人给他介绍对象的年纪。两个月前帕尔帕廷死了，杜库不希望前长官的学生还在他眼前晃悠。于是斯凯沃克同志换了个名字被派去维也纳“继续为国效力”。  
他还记得科洛桑，记得长到看不见尽头的铁轨，记得瑞士，记得那间木材厂。安纳金在填写报告的时候强迫自己把和欧比旺共处的时间回忆一遍。当他知道结果后，就能从过程中发现更多的漏洞。本的个人资料上没有照片；本的英语比起德语更加无懈可击；本问他在苏联怎么过圣诞节；本在他昏迷的时候去了药店但是没有任何人怀疑；本练枪进步飞快；本坚持留着胡子让他看起来更老；本拒绝跟他上床那当然不是因为什么见鬼的保守，而是因为脱了裤子之后他会发现身为犹太人的本根本没有受过割礼。本……欧比旺……是个糟糕透顶的间谍，而他甚至没有察觉出任何错处。  
在医院的时候，还有后面更长的时间，他会质问为什么欧比旺不能和他是一边的。欧比旺为什么就不能只是本，是温文尔雅的教授，是配合的任务目标，是笨拙的情人。但他也清楚自己不是因为“温顺”“配合”才爱上那个男人的。欧比旺在十一月的冷风里倚着灯箱抽烟；欧比旺帮他缝合伤口；欧比旺吻了他，一次又一次。  
宴会还在继续。安纳金大概喝了三杯？四杯？他记不清了。菜里也有酒。他怀疑摩尔在这里净搞波雅克进口工作了。  
酒精、音乐和摩尔的聒噪让安纳金的太阳穴突突的跳动。他开始感到恶心了。安纳金觉得到这里来就是个错误，他应该直接回酒店睡觉的。安纳金又勉强撑了一个钟头，等摩尔把他介绍给在场的每个人，终于向副领事告辞。  
“你的司机已经到了，就在楼底下，那辆黑色的雷诺就是他开的。”摩尔点点头，没再留他。  
安纳金几乎刚上车就睡着了，他实在太累，甚至没跟司机说一句话。当他终于醒转，手表显示已经过去了两个小时，然而还他没到酒店，车子似乎已经驶离主城区了。安纳金不由得警觉起来，“这怎么回事？”他厉声问。  
“斯凯沃克先生，”那司机转过头来，金棕色的头发，绿色的眼睛，他全部的爱和恨意的结合，他曾经在记忆中无数次描摹那张脸。欧比旺·克诺比直视他的眼睛，一字一句的问他，“您还想去瑞士吗？”

番外三  
欧比旺坐在雷诺的驾驶位上，还有不到一个钟头的时间，他就会再次见到安纳金。  
三天前，CIA的特工递给他全套身份证明和机票。不知从哪儿听到风声的年轻人激动地握着他的手，对他说，“祝您好运，克诺比先生。”  
十天前，他的老上司奎刚·金打电话告诉他“安纳金·斯凯沃克还活着”。  
更久以前……  
那是一次营救任务，目标是一位研究核物理的教授。欧比旺和同事们需要抢在各方势力之前把教授带走。早就传闻西斯想“重现第三帝国荣耀”，苏联在克劳斯·福克斯和罗森堡夫妇被捕之后也想物色新的人选。CIA派了一支小队解决问题。按照计划，阿索卡装成秘书混入实验室拿走教授的资料，他和科迪接人。说服教授花了他们不少时间，以至于他们还没撤退，第一瓶燃烧着的汽油弹已经从窗外飞了进来。然后是更多。他让科迪带着教授先走，自己断后，因为你总不可能只逃跑不反击啊。  
欧比旺站在窗边，观察着外面的情况。汽油弹应当是从楼下或者最起码是平行的地方扔过来的。听到动静的时候他差点开枪，住户应该都出去了，没有人会蠢到跑回来。隔着烈火他看到了一个年轻人，他的眼睛被火光映成金色。那人说：“本·克诺比教授，请跟我来。”  
欧比旺偷偷把枪扔掉，他知道自己应该这么做。  
安纳金——当时欧比旺还不知道这个名字，不过他听出了俄国口音，谢天谢地不是西斯——带着他去了实验室。实验室里一片狼藉，他知道阿索卡已经把东西都拿到手了。现在他要做的就是拖住苏联特工，给科迪他们争取更多的时间。  
他问安纳金能不能打个电话，年轻的特工答应了。欧比旺用的是暗语，也得到了批准行动的答复。他告诉自己不一定要和安纳金是敌人，45年的时候美国和苏联还是朋友呢，再说他们现在共同的敌人该是西斯。这段说辞让欧比旺减少了一些对苏联人的厌恶。他深呼吸了几次，挂掉电话，欧比旺对着电话亭上自己的一点反光，无声的说：“你好，本·克诺比教授。”  
克诺比教授的提箱里只有两身换洗衣服，剩下的都是日记和手稿。安纳金似乎对这些不感兴趣。欧比旺得以从日记里了解教授的生平。他试着跟年轻人闲谈，综合了本的经历和欧比旺的经历。有时他怀疑自己成了《天方夜谭》里的山鲁佐德，只要这故事不结束，他就不会死。欧比旺故意留下一些错处，这样显得更真实，没有人会把过去记得清清楚楚。安纳金对自己的经历闭口不谈，好吧，这没什么，  
在米什科尔茨旅馆的那回欧比旺想知道同事们都到哪了，阿索卡接的电话，说他们的护照出了点问题，或者说有人故意为难。“飞机还有两天才能到，欧比旺，我们还需要你再坚持一阵子。”  
“再坚持一阵子”意味着他得回到那个连胳膊都伸不开的隔间，事情结束过后他还得想个办法把自己弄回去。打完电话之后欧比旺还剩下点零钱，他在回旅馆的路上买了火柴和烟。这几天过得太累，没理由不放纵自己。而且万一万一那个苏联人发现他半夜出去了，有包烟总好交待。店主对于半夜有人买烟的事情似乎接受良好，想想全城最知名的夜总会就开在街对面，这也好理解。  
尽管如此，欧比旺还是绕了一圈才安心爬上平台。他对着远处夜总会发了会儿呆，大概是怀念美国的灯红酒绿。有人在喊“本”，他一时没反应过来。直到安纳金怒气冲冲的把他一路拽回窗边。他的手还在因为刚刚的“攀岩运动”而发烫。  
如果他是安纳金的上司，一定要教育那小子少用“直觉”。不要假定对方是你要找的目标，也不要问“你是不是在梦游”。因为对方会顺着他说“是”，而你不能禁止一个人梦游。  
安纳金中弹了。最好的方法是让他在驾驶座上等死，更好的方法是直接用刀抹了他的脖子。这样欧比旺探员就能光明正大的同合伙人取得联系。科迪他们应该已经上了飞机了，他计算着。但是他没有做应该做的事，一个合格的特工应该做的事。欧比旺在夜里闯进医院的库房，拿到了药、器械和绷带。他办得足够精巧，医生们起码要在月底清点库存时才会发现异常。“安纳金是为我中弹的。”他这么想着，发现自己已经不能就这么一走了之。  
他小心地剪去安纳金的衣服，看见苏联人身上的弹孔和割伤。这一定很疼。安纳金是最出色的病人因为他在昏迷中一声不吭。欧比旺替他清创、缝合、敷药、包扎。他吻了年轻人的额头，眼角的伤疤，接着是嘴。他发誓自己总有一天要吻遍安纳金全身每一处伤痕。  
没有更多的故事好讲了。欧比旺假扮的教授说，“你以后要不要来当我的保镖。等我忙完这些，我们一起去瑞士。”  
他根本不了解瑞士，他只知道那个地方是中立国，有个雪山，很多人要逃难就逃那边去。导览册上的地名也仅仅是地名。但是现在，他和某个苏联人一起逃脱西斯的追捕，在这种情况下瑞士就像帕乌斯托夫斯基笔下充满节日气氛的“笼统的海”。这种海将一切狂放不羁的浪漫情调统统汇集到怀抱里，“像浓密的大气那样团团围住地球”。  
如果他真的是克诺比教授，他真能给安纳金的上司提供资料，说不定这个小小的愿望就能实现。  
“你都想给苏联人干活了。”欧比旺轻轻摇头。  
离苏联越来越近了，离开的时间也越来越近了。他向安纳金要了枪，苏联特工犹豫了一阵子把自己的枪给他，还说要教他怎么用。这么亲信别人迟早要被害死，欧比旺心想，而且害死安纳金的很可能是他自己。  
在扎霍尼住下的时候安纳金已经全心全意信任他了。即便是他说“你这么高的个子太张扬，还是我去买东西”这种鬼话也会信。他应该拿着钱离开，这些钱够他找到最近一家美国领事馆，把他带回去，但最后欧比旺总是拎着一大堆东西回来。有一次他们差点就要做了，欧比旺在吻到窒息的时候突然想起来自己还是个犹太人。他推开安纳金，开始扯一些有的没的，什么我很抱歉但我觉得这样不对劲。安纳金没说什么，他出去抽烟了，他他妈也抽烟了。欧比旺没有追出去，没有再说“等到了莫斯科我们如何如何”，不会再有什么未来了。每天早上欧比旺都会给自己计时，还有七天，还有六天，还有五天，反正他要离开总是很方便的。  
然后安纳金说收拾一下我们今晚就出发，就因为他收到情报说市场上出现了“美国人”。这里不会有其他美国人了，唯一的美国人姓克诺比。他出现在市场上是为了逃离安纳金，不是为安纳金而来。欧比旺看着他向自己保证一见到美国人就把那人杀掉，像杀死西斯那样。多么讽刺。他的假想敌从最开始就在他身边。欧比旺没再多说什么，没必要了。他默默收好东西。下车的时候是他这辈子最后一次触碰安纳金，他帮他翻起领子，手在他的脸上停留，最后直接吻了他。  
欧比旺本来打算用枪，安纳金给他的那一把。他自己藏了一个消音器所以小屋里的看门人无声无息的死了。其实论危险等级他第一个应该杀掉安纳金。但那太难了，安纳金说手枪是借他用的记得保护好要还。然后他看到了小屋的炉火，点着一卷报纸丢了进去。火烧得很快，就像他在克诺比教授家那天，他和安纳金第一次见面的那天。  
欧比旺应该转身就走，但他在门口停住了。他想知道如果安纳金发现自己就是美国人还打不打算杀掉他。但是他先把人丢到火场里，这样会得到的答案就很明确了。安纳金举起枪，他的眼睛是金黄色的。他不知道自己哪来的底气断定安纳金不会开枪。是爱吗？安纳金爱的不是欧比旺，是他假想中的本教授。安纳金的爱是有先决条件的，他不会爱上一个美国人。  
欧比旺意识到自己在哭。他不打算走了，他和安纳金可以一起死在这里。然后他听见枪声。第一枪是车轮，这样他就不能驾车离开了。火势愈发凶猛，安纳金在里面根本看不清他，剩下的子弹只有一发擦过他的小腿。  
他跪在了地上。  
属于特工的本能让欧比旺在更多人发现之前躲了起来。他滚下山坡，在山底不吃不喝躺了三天，闻着落叶和泥土的味道，感觉自己也在腐烂。他无数次的想起安纳金，想安纳金真的恨死他了。后来他被一位老人发现，他告诉老人自己不小心从山上滑下来摔伤了腿。又一个谎言，但是谎言让他活了下来。  
接下来就是漫长的援救过程，同样也没什么好回忆的。回到总部的时候欧比旺成了英雄，救下了克诺比教授，拿回了资料，杀死了一些敌对势力的间谍。卢比扬卡那边没有证据，怪不到合伙人的头上来。梅斯·温杜甚至给他颁发了卓越才能奖章。欧比旺站在兰利的走廊上，接受着掌声、表彰与祝贺，之前他从未觉得仅仅是站在这里就已经使他备受折磨了。  
还要再过好几年库伯勒·罗斯医生才会提出悲伤的五阶段理论。欧比旺已经开始说服自己没有爱过安纳金。  
多年前他在纽约一幢拥有教堂风格彩绘玻璃的建筑物里听招募演讲的时候，前辈就告诫他们“特工要摒弃依恋”。后来他第一次执行任务时又听到了这句话的详细版——如果遇到了合适的人，你可以追求她，你可以和她上床，你可以随便怎么对她耳朵说甜言蜜语，但是千万不要爱上她。  
他们之间什么也不剩。没有承诺，没有陪伴。安纳金不提过去，欧比旺说了太多，又都是假的。吻过一个人也算不了什么，不是吗？  
但是抛开所有的文字游戏，欧比旺能感受到自己那颗心脏日益沉重的跳动，他知道有什么东西永远的消失或者长久的存在，空洞或者重压使他不能呼吸。那种痛苦，比带着一条伤腿滚下山崖还要痛一万倍。  
他自我放逐的地方在北非，官方职务是经济参赞。和兰利、莫斯科、或者他妈的瑞士没有任何相似之处。多可笑啊，他最终不是安纳金想要的那个人，没在导览册上选到他们的应许之地。  
“先是立了大功，又要去沙漠里呆着。信不信克诺比回来之后就是站长了。”办公室里的探员议论纷纷，把他描述成一个野心家。只有奎刚私下里问他怎么回事，最近喝酒喝得厉害。他被老上司用出租车送回了家，在餐桌前把这几个月发生的破事原原本本说了一通。又开了一瓶酒，奎刚也没拦着。最后奎刚拍了拍从前学生的肩膀，说有安纳金的消息我会告诉你的。  
走的那天奎刚没来送行，有几个会要开。他派人交给欧比旺一个档案袋。他们能查到的敌国特工的生平也就几页纸，回形针上别着一张照片，侧脸。安纳金坐在那辆熟悉的雷诺多芬里，对即将发生的事一无所知。他把照片放在钱包里，钱包放在西装内侧贴胸口的暗袋里。刚去另一块大陆的时候他总觉得自己被枪指着。工作的时候，休假的时候，他一遍遍模拟着自己的死亡：子弹从身后击中他的胸口，欧比旺·克诺比倒下，他的血落在安纳金的黑白相片上。  
多年后欧比旺仍会回想起这一切，他的过去，安纳金的过去，他们拥有的短暂时光，他们本可以一起度过的时光。但他们无法回到过去，即便回到过去也不能找到比现在更好的解决方式了。  
欧比旺打开了车载收音机，广播里放着“我唯一的爱”。他从回忆里将自己解脱出来，加快了车速，因为安纳金刚刚告诉他要去瑞士。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记  
>  总算写完了这篇bug，感谢看到现在的大家。  
>  最早出现在我大脑里的只是一个闪念：EP3里安纳金有一句台词“你怎么听起来像分裂分子”。我当时发了条微博说“你怎么听起来像个苏联人”。然后脑洞越来越大，本打算写个三五万字，后来发现我高估了自己的实力。所以就造成了现在的这个番外和正文差不多长【？】的离奇局面。  
>  整段引用有三处。“雷蒙德·钱德勒怎么说”出自《漫长的告别》，“笼统的海”出自《金蔷薇》，“千万不要爱上她”出自《冷战疑云》。照搬了老福特所以没有另外标注。老王的视角用了苏联作家的话，安尼则用了美国人的，说明他们也没有自己想象中的那么“界线分明”。顺带安利My One and Only Love，结尾处广播里的歌，非常好听，也契合文中场景。  
>  想谈谈文章后半部分。当安说“不管发生什么我都会一直保护你”的时候，他已经决定在“本”进入苏联境内用尽一切办法保护他直到他顺利离开。而欧比在边境村庄是想直接带走安。他们的决定都会对自己的职业生涯带来不利，甚至背上叛国的罪名。所以他们互相试探，想知道对方是否值得自己这么做。很可惜当时两人都没通过考验。最后恨意使其互相伤害，也让他们做回组织里忠诚的特工。“敌人”之间并没有什么不同，他们受伤，他们得到了荣誉，他们心碎。  
>  如果在医院的安纳金再看一眼任务报告，他会发现帕尔帕廷提到“他的枪”，是他从莫斯科带出来的，也是他后来给欧比旺的那一把。后来找到中弹的尸体其实是木材厂守门人，同时也是KGB的线人。他们当时在扎霍尼，把尸体带回去检验是不是美国间谍也不可能，更别提卢比扬卡那边也没有更多信息加以比对。所以很长一段时间老王和安尼互相以为对方死了。一个跑到北非吃沙，一个留在莫斯科坐办公室。直到安尼以使馆工作人员的身份重新出现在维也纳，被奎刚发现，再由奎刚告知老王。  
>  没有把这一段塞到正文/番外里是因为我觉得很长一段时间他们都不会谈到这件事。教授和特工都慢热的要死，更别提真正的欧比旺与安纳金了。但是我自认为这是HE哈，两人先在瑞士的湖光山色间解开心结。说不定谈话谈一半安尼就偷偷跑路，人家是带着任务出来的要在上司怀疑之前赶回去上班。后来就在领事馆的活动上频繁“偶遇”了呗。而且美苏在中亚反恐之类的问题上还是会合作的，走舅男路线也可以。91年之后安尼就彻底自由啦，大概真的可以去隐居。（老王比真正的教授年轻很多的，91年还欢蹦乱跳。留胡子是因为执勤繁忙+显得稳重+隐藏面部特征，真被安尼错认的时候也有腹诽：我看起来哪有那么老）后面的故事碍于本人浅薄的笔力没写出来，而且我也不想把两人的结局定死，我们只需要知道这一次由欧比旺制定了一场公路旅行，他们在路上，他们要到瑞士去。

**Author's Note:**

> 安纳金的姓氏采用音译，因为“天行者”听起来实在太不苏联了。


End file.
